The Forgetful Spider
by tonytimelovings
Summary: He woke up in a hospital. All he knows is that there's a scar on his head and everything was hazy. He didn't realize that he couldn't remember until AFTER he'd broken his parents' hearts by not being able to recognize them. Superfamily, Domestic!Avengers


[So I decided to revamp the story a bit. Tell me what you think and if you like the changes, I'll continue them. If not, well... alright.]

* * *

Above him it was white. White like a ceiling, but not just any ceiling. It was stark white, too bright to be any old ceiling in any old house. It was a specific ceiling. It was a hospital ceiling. With that realization came the most painful throbbing in the side of his head he had ever felt in his entire life. Or, he thought it was the most painful. It really did seem like it, like nothing could top the pain in his skull. He felt pins and needles in his limbs, but absolutely nothing could top the throbbing in his head; the throbbing that felt as though something was trying to get out and banging against the side of his skull to do it.

He sat up slowly, ever so slowly so as not to aggravate the side of his head. He wondered why he was even in a hospital, why he sat in a bed with sheets that were too white and too clean. It wasn't right. He didn't understand why. It just… wasn't. To his left was a table, on it cards. They said the same things, such as "wake up soon" or "I hope to see you again." To be honest, he didn't understand why any of them said that. He'd only slept for maybe a night. But… when had he gone to sleep?

There was a calendar on the wall. It said October 13. It was a Friday and that fact somehow sent shivers up his spine. There was something odd about the date.

The door opening had him whipping his head over quickly, checking to see just who had walked into the room. It was a woman, more specifically a nurse. She gasped softly when she spotted him. He tried to speak but his voice cracked and he realized he was extremely parched. It was like someone had poured salt down his throat and efficiently sucked all of the moisture from his throat. The nurse took notice of this and then rushed about. She grabbed a glass from the bathroom and filled it with water from the tap. She brought it over quickly, pushing it into his hand and he drank slowly and deeply.

Once the nurse had refilled his glass twice more, he was able to speak sufficiently. He looked at the nurse.

"How—" But she shushed him.

"I'm going to call your family, okay? This will definitely be something! A whole year and he wakes up?" she was mumbling to herself after her first statement, leaving the room. He watched her go, reaching a hand up to scratch the side of his head, where he stopped when he found a long but thin scar. He felt along it, frowning softly as he just felt it. Pressing on it brought the throbbing back, the very last thing he wanted.

The liquid caught up with him and he stumbled out of bed. There were still pins and needles in his legs but the urge to relieve himself over powered the pain of the pins and needles. He walked into the bathroom and used the toilet. Once finished he moved to the sink to wash his hands. Glancing up, he saw the mirror and someone in it. It took a moment before he realized that the person in the mirror was him. He was looking at himself… brown haired, blue eyed, lanky. He was a tall boy. If he had to guess his own age he'd say about… sixteen? Seventeen?

By the time he walked out of the bathroom the nurse was back—with a doctor. Reading their nametags, he saw that they were Nurse Nancy and Doctor Faraday. Doctor Faraday walked over to him and walked him to back to the bed, where she had him sit down and she checked his vitals. She had him take a deep breath, which showed her that he had a lot of mucus built up in his chest. A cough racked his body and Nurse Nancy passed him another glass of water, one he only gulped down half of.

Along with the water came a tray of food. He figured he was supposed to eat. His stomach made a deep rumbling in appreciation. Doctor Faraday left two pills on his tray and she and Nurse Nancy moved toward the door, talking in hushed tones. He could hear them and caught words like "unexpected" and "odd." He ate and listened, wanting to catch something, anything, which might be even remotely useful to him figuring _something_ out. But they had gotten too quiet and he couldn't hear any longer. Then they left the room altogether.

He finished the food and then took the pills. He sat in the bed awake for all of seven minutes before his eyelids began to droop and he lied down. He could close his eyes and sleep for just a little bit. It'd be a quick nap.

**_~/~_**

"Maybe she was mistaken."

"I don't think so, why would they lie about this?"

"But he isn't awake. I don't want this to be like all the other times."

"Give it a bit, maybe he's just sleeping."

"We said that last time and he never woke up."

"I have a very good feeling about this. We should trust the young nurse and fair doctor."

When he woke again, it was because there were hushed whispers all around the room. They were talking about him, this much he could figure out for himself. His eyes fluttered open, making the people in the room quiet almost instantly. He sat up in the bed once again and looked around. There were six people sitting or standing in the room. They were all looking at him and it was a little unnerving. Their gazes pierced him in a way, told him things about them he wasn't sure if he should know.

"Peter?" The one that had spoken to him had the most curious blue eyes, eyes that reminded him of the ones he'd seen in the mirror in the bathroom. Bright blue eyes and beautiful blond hair, combed down all proper-like. The question word dawned on him and he tilted his head to the side, curious, inquiring.

"Peter?" he mimicked, an inquisitive tone in his voice, "Who's Peter?"


End file.
